RocketDemonKony
RocketDemonKony Kony is the boss of Koto Island. Kony has a 1/50 chance to drop LilRocketDemon and is a Pyro/Metal type. Description "Kony is the self proclaimed king of Koto. At first, Koto inhabitants weren't scared of him, but they began to take him more seriously after he started kidnapping people." RocketDemonKony is a red demon with bull traits, which are especially visible on his face. He has black eyes with orange irises, and has black hair, including a bit of facial hair. His hair is stylized a bit like a mohawk. He has yellow horns, one of which has a spiked collar on it. His neck, which is fat, is also covered by a spiked collar. His body is very muscled overall, and his legs end with hooves. He has multiple mechanical implements, including, of course, his rocket launcher arms, but also parts of his arms and one of his thighs. He has a tail that ends in a spiked ball. Despite his rather menacing appearance, Kony is seen as a joke by most of Koto. He acts much like a cartoon villain, often making evil plots that involve kidnapping people and putting them in the "prison" next to his castle. Despite this, Kony actually feeds the creatures he kidnaps very well and will try protecting them from anyone who may actually want to hurt them. Another point towards Kony's incompetence as a "villain" is the lava in his lair, which is actually dyed water. Kony has a son called Viris, which confirms he has a relationship with Virinus. She is actually the one who made Kony's mechanical parts. She also made the Helicopterions for him, including Picutris, their leader. While they try to keep their relation hidden, Viris has began spreading the truth about the couple, much to their chagrin. Kony does not remember how he got in Koto in the first place. He remembers "a friendly creature" bringing him there, but does not remember who. Before, he lived in the Sekaiju equivalent of hell, like most other demons; however, this "hell" is closer to an underground cave filled with lava than anything. Apparently, there was a third person with him; Kony spends some of his free time trying to track both this third person and the friendly creature, to no success so far. Kony has high Vitality, like most bosses, and has both very high Strength and very high Spirit. His Guard and Endurance stats are balanced, and while his Agility stat is not as high, it is still pretty fast. However, he has a massive weakness to both Aqua and Earth, which are very common types in Koto and the game in general. He is also weak to Combat and Sound, but not as much. His typing does give him some resistances, including an immunity to Toxic-type moves, double resistances to Flora, Metal and Frost, and other less big resistances to Insect, Light, Astral and Magic. It's drop, LilRocketDemon, is highly recommended by many players because of it's excellent stats and is great at defeating mutants and bosses. Neither Guard or Endurance have an advantage against him, so use your strongest moves and creatures. You should preferably use a creature that has Aqua or Earth-type attacks, as that makes him very easy to fight. However, you should be warned; Kony has a different attack pattern than other bosses. Effectively, as opposed to using tackles and blasts, Kony will always either shoot two blasts or use his signature move, Dual Missiles. As he gets damaged, he will use these faster and faster, until it becomes quite similar to a bullet hell. To dodge this bullet spam, you should use a fast creature and move in a circle around Kony. It is recommanded to use projectile attacks so you can stay at a fair distance from him. Overall, he is more challenging than the average boss, especially if not using an Aqua or Earth type, but he isn't nearly as bad as the Spectralunar bosses. Statistics Vitality: 1171 Strength: 140 Guard: 90 Spirit: 155 Endurance: 90 Agility: 85 Drops: LilRocketDemon (1/50) What do you think of RocketDemonKony? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of RocketDemonKony's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Koto Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Pyro-type Creatures Category:Metal-type Creatures Category:Male